


Finding You

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A drunker-than-usual Blake wandering a mostly empty set and then stumbling into an empty studio, upon a silently crying Adam; who was only trying to avoid other people so he could muse about his newly realized, more-than-platonic feelings for Blake. In this state, Blake is completely bewildered and has no idea WHY Adam is possibly crying (especially in such a quiet, helpless way), and proceeds to hug the hell out of him and be extremely gentle. Adam freezes in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

Adam exhaled. Blake hugged Usher and tried to kiss him. He should be fine with that. Blake tries to kiss loads of dudes. So why was it bothering him so much? He rubbed his eyes with both hands. He was insanely, unbelievably jealous of Usher being almost kissed by Blake. The jokes of him saying that he was jealous weren’t jokes. They were real. How many times had Blake tried to kiss him or hug him and he pulled away? Far too many times to count. It turned out that he was trying to avoid thinking about how real his feelings for Blake were. Seeing what he saw earlier made him realize it, but that didn't mean it was any easier to accept. Maybe, just maybe, he really was in love with his best friend. 

Blake stumbled into the empty studio where they had finished filming The Voice a few hours before. He left his phone in the seat of his chair. At least, he thought he did. He might have had a little bit too much to drink and didn’t exactly remember where he left it. He checked his trailer and his pockets and it wasn't there. Adam had been missing at the after party and he wanted to find out where his best friend was. For that, he needed his phone, which was missing too. Blake nearly fell onto the stage as he made his way towards his chair. In his chair wasn’t his phone, but Adam. Blake stared at him and noticed the glistening tears running down his face. His eyes were closed and Blake went unspotted. Blake had never seen Adam cry and was taken off guard at the sight of it. He wondered what happened to put Adam in this state. He approached Adam, kneeled and wrapped his arms around his middle. “I’ve never seen you cry,” Blake slurred. “I thought you might need a hug.”  


Adam froze in Blake's arms. “Fuck. I’m busted,” he thought. He was caught by the last person he wanted to be caught by- or maybe he was caught by the first person he wanted to catch him. Adam started to relax as one of Blake’s massive hands rubbed his back. “I missed you,” came a very slurred voice into his ear. Adam let his head fall forward onto Blake’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Blake’s torso as he buried his face into the bigger man’s neck. Adam took a deep breath in and received a deep whiff of country and alcohol- Blake’s scent. A scent that was left on him after every hug they shared. A scent that he missed when they pulled apart. A scent that he realized he could never get enough of. 

Blake felt the wetness of Adam’s tears on his neck. “What’s the matter, bud?” he asked, whispering into his ear. He shook his head, sighed, and muttered “Nothin’” into Blake’s neck. His chin was lifted from Blake’s shoulder as the blue eyes looked into the reddened ones. “I know something’s wrong,” Blake said, running a thumb across Adam’s cheek to catch a falling tear. “Tell me, please,” Blake requested. Adam shook his head again. “I can’t,” he mouthed, unable to tell him how he really felt. He did owe Blake the truth, but he barely came to terms with it himself. “I can’t,” Adam repeated. “Is it my fault? If it is, just tell me. I never meant to hurt you,” Blake was pleading with Adam. It had to be his fault. There wasn’t any other reason why Adam was avoiding him like he was. Blake realized that he wasn’t supposed to find Adam like this. He knew he fucked up big time on this one, even if he wasn’t really sure what he did. Blake closed his eyes to avoid staring at the hurt that he caused.  


Adam was speechless. He didn’t know what to say to Blake to make him realize that he loved him, that nothing was actually the matter, that it wasn’t exactly his fault. He stared at Blake, unsure of what to do or how to convince either of them of anything. Adam’s heart took over. He kissed Blake with all the passion that Blake had been trying to get out of him for years. Their tongues intertwined and it felt like heaven on earth. Blake’s eyes flew open with shock. Adam Levine was kissing him after him trying to kiss Adam constantly since they met. He reached to pull Adam closer to him, but once again, he was pushed away. “Sorry,” was all Adam said as he leapt from the chair and bolted from the studio. 

Blake stared at the chair that Adam just vacated. His phone was there along with Adam’s. He grabbed them both before following him out of the studio. He needed Adam to stop running and hiding. Blake’s long stride allowed him to catch up with him relatively quickly. Before he could slam the door to his trailer and hide from embarrassment, he was caught by Blake for the second time that night. “You don’t kiss me like that and run away, Adam,” Blake said turning him around, almost pinning him against the trailer. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he begged, running a hand through Adam’s hair. Adam closed his eyes, shaking his head. He sighed and finally revealed, “I’m jealous. I’m jealous of you and Usher. I hate it when you hug him. When you tried to kiss him, I can’t even tell you how much that affected me. I want to be the only one you kiss and hug like that.” As he finished, he let his body fall back against the trailer and closed his eyes. Blake’s arms wrapped around him again as he was pulled in for a hug. Blake kissed him gently on the ear and whispered, “If that’s what you wanted, you just had to ask.” Their lips met and the world was right.


End file.
